Las simples cosas del destino
by Fiorella-00
Summary: Aveces la vida puede tener sus altos y bajos, pero jamas falla. (el resumen no concuerda con nada) Oneshot/Yaoi/Lemon/Omegaverse/Tragedia/Un final no tan feliz


**Espero que les guste mi primer fanfic. x**

 **Advertencia: Si no les gusta el yaoi, porfavor no lea este fic.**

* * *

"Las simples cosas del destino"

'' La diferencia entre su decisión y la nuestra es la experiencia. Pero usted no tiene que depender de eso.

ELEGIR...

Cree en ti mismo, o creer en el cuerpo de la encuesta y yo.

No lo sé...

Nunca lo he hecho, puedo creer en mis propias capacidades o las opciones de los compañeros que confío.

Pero nadie sabe cómo va a resultar.

Así, decide por ti mismo lo que te arrepientes de la decisión lo más mínimo". Fue lo que dijo el capitán Levi después de su primera expedición, el día que perdió a sus dos únicos amigos Farlan e Isabel, pero nadie sabe si el destino quiera hacer que estas almas se vuelvan a reencontrar y a ser separadas de nuevo por el destino.

En el Presente:

Llovía

Simplemente llovía las calles se empezaban a mojar, la gente se iba a sus casas otros se cubrían la cabeza con un paraguas o con cualquier objeto que tenían en la mano, Levi solo estaba sentado en el mueble de su sala viendo hacia la ventana mientras pensaba tantas cosas, Farlan habrá venido pensó el al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Levi, estas ahí? – dice Farlan

-silencio- -Levi se mantiene callado

Levi? – dice Farlan acercándose a la sala

Hola… -dice Levi percatándose de que Farlan estaba todo mojado gracias a la lluvia.

No te das cuenta de que estas mojando la alfombra, recién acabo de limpiar. –dice Levi con un tono algo enojado-

Ah! Perdón Levi, ya mismo voy a cambiarme –dice Farlan dándole un beso en los labios a Levi-

De repente hoy hueles demasiado bien Levi~ - dice Farlan dirigiéndose al cuarto-

Cuida tus instintos Farlan –dice Levi con un tono enojado y algo rosadito-

Farlan PDV

Mientras me iba al baño, me di cuenta de que Levi olía demasiado, bien todavía puedo sentir su esencia, tal vez sea porque él sea un omega y yo un alfa, nada más Levi siempre ha sido un gruñón pero Isabel y Yo no creemos en lo más mínimo eso, yo pienso de que él es… tierno, también no tengo idea porque estoy pensando en esto.

Farlan! Idiota no te tardes que también otras personas desean bañarse! –Dice Levi dándole algunos golpes a la puerta-

Si ya voy –digo en un tono aburrido- No sé porque se enoja si recién yo entre.

Al salir del baño me encontré a Levi desvistiéndose, obviamente yo me sonroje un poco, porque Levi es súper sexy! No miento con esos músculos y esa apariencia, quien no se enamoraría?

Y tú a quien miras?! –dice Levi algo "molesto-

A nadie, solo a ti –digo yo poniendo mis manos a las caderas de Levi y acercándolo a mi cuerpo.-

Oi! Que haces! –dice Levi sonrosándose-

Nada, es que hueles demasiado bien Levi~ -digo yo empezando a besar a Levi (con un beso medio brusco) –

Mmf! Farlan~ -dice Levi soltando un pequeño gemido-

Si Levi?

Si pienso exactamente lo que vas a hacer hazlo simplemente ahora.

Entonces empecemos~

Lemon (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) + 3ra persona

Farlan carga a Levi y lo pone delicadamente en la cama, pero lo delicado se va cuando Farlan empieza besar a Levi bruscamente mientras se sacaba la ropa y desabrochaba la camisa de Levi (solo estada en boxers)

Ah~ ah~ Farlan~ -dice Levi gimiendo-

Después de separarse por el beso por la falta de aire, Farlan baja al cuello de Levi y lo empieza a darle algunos chupetones.

Ah~ Estúpido –jadeo- no dejes marca

Perdón Levi es que me gusta ver cuáles serán tus reacciones –dice Farlan mordiendo el punto suave del cuello de Levi-

Ahhh ~ Farlan ~

Que tierno~ -dice Farlan mientras decidió darle algunos besito a los hombros de Levi, pecho , pectorales, pero decidió subir de nuevo al pecho para empezar a peñiscarle los pezones a Levi.

Nngh~! Idiota que estás haciendo!

Dándote cariño~ -dice Farlan en un tono medio juguetón

Ya me están cansando tus juegos eh?! –Dice Levi poniendo encima de Farlan-

Hey! Se suponía que era mi turno!

Ahora es el mío~ -dice Levi sacándose sus bóxers y los de Farlan-

Oye! –dice Farlan algo rojo-

Levi decidió coger la erección de Farlan con ambas manos y empezarla a lamer de arriba hacia abajo, pero después de eso decidió metérsela entera en toda su boca

Nngh~! Levi por favor sigue~! –Dice Farlan agarrando algunos cabellos de Levi-

Después decidió solo chupar la punta y darle algunos besos, hasta cuando…

Levi… me voy a corr.. Ah~! –Dice Farlan corriéndose en la boca de Levi-

Ah~ Farlan sabes delicioso –dice Levi limpiándose su rostro-

Entonces… Levi quieres que ya entre?

Emm?! Obviamente sí!

Entonces prosigamos –dice Farlan agarrando a Levi y poniéndolo encima de sus piernas (muslos?)-

Farlan! ~

Farlan decidió entrar lentamente a la entrada de Levi eso causo de que soltara un grito-gemido de dolor y a la vez de placer, decidió moverse después para que Levi se ajuste al tamaño.

AH!~ Farlan~ duele~

Levi, después ese dolor se va a volver placer te lo prometo

Por favor, empieza ya por favor –dice Levi algo apurado-

Farlan empezó a moverse lentamente mientras Levi soltaba gemidos como si fuera su primera vez (realmente ya lo han hecho varias veces)

Farlan~ AH~ Mas rápido!

Farlan decidió aumentar la velocidad la suficiente para no lastimar demasiado a Levi, siguieron así varias veces hasta cuando Farlan le dio en su punto a Levi (posiblemente próstata), obviamente Levi soltó un grito-gemido, después Farlan decidió abusar de ese punto dándole estocada ganando gemidos de Levi y algunos de Farlan.

Levi~, me voy a correr~

Ah!~ ah!~ Yo también Farlan!~

Entonces vengámonos juntos! –Dice Levi agarrando el miembro de Levi y lo empieza a masturbarlo un poco-

Todo paro cuando Levi soltó un gemido, cuando toda la esencia de Farlan fue a parar al trasero de Levi, Levi también se corrió encima del pecho de Farlan.

-jadeo- Eso estuvo increíble Levi

-jadeo- ah~ si

Te amo Levi

Te amo Farlan

Y después de esto los dos se durmieron

Levi PDV

Después de haber hecho eso con Farlan nos fuimos a dormir y me di cuenta de que no estaba en nuestro apartamento, estaba en un… bosque?, esto debe ser un sueño, cuando voy caminando me doy cuenta que… que habían cadáveres simplemente cadáveres, parecían estar comidos, pero quien habrá hecho eso, hasta darme cuenta de que habían malditos gigantes desnudos! ahora sí! Donde demonios estoy!, pero toda esta confusión para cuando escucho voces conocidas…

Farlan, ahora que debemos hacer? –responde una voz conocida (Isabel)-

Isabel solo debemos sobrevivir hasta cuando Levi llegue –responde la voz de…Farlan?!-

Me daba cuenta de que esas dos personas eran Isabel y Farlan, y me esperaban a mí, pero como, pero si yo estoy aquí, habrá otro Lev, esta será otra época?, pero de repente me doy cuenta de uno de esos gigantes bastardos se acercaba por detrás de ellos y de otro pequeño grupo de persona, las demás personas (soldados) empezaron a atacar al titán, pero morirán en el intento, al final solo quedaban Isabel y Farlan intentando luchar con ese titán, me daban ganas de hacer algo pero no podía hacer nada, nada!, solo podía ser presente de esta masacre.

No!, no esto no debe estar pasando!

Isabel cálmate

Como calmarme si tenemos a un titán enfrente de nosotros

-se queda callado-

Si tú no dices nada, yo me encargare de este titán

Espera Isabel! –dice Farlan gritando-

Isabel decidió tomar la idea de atacar a ese gigante por si sola, con ese equipo que llevaba lo esquivaba hasta cuando.

Ja! Te tengo bastardo! –Dice Isabel llegando a la nuca del titán-

Parecía que ese titán la agarro, destrozándole su equipo, ella luchaba para que la soltase, pero no podía escapar, solo esperaba su muerte

Her..ma..no –dice Isabel-

Ese titán se la puso en su boca y se la comió, pero todo paro cuando Farlan decidió atacarlo

Tu bastardo! –dice Farlan atacando (matando) al gigante

Farlan decidió atacarlo de la misma manera que intento Isabel por la nuca, al parecer era su punto débil, lo mato, pero no se percató de que había otro gigante detrás de él, ese solo lo agarro.

Adiós… Levi –dice Farlan exactamente viendo a donde estaba yo-

Farlan no! –Digo yo con unas cuantas lágrimas-

El gigante se lo comía lentamente, simplemente era inútil en esta escena, no podía hacer nada, pero me di cuenta de que una persona se acercaba a la escena, esa persona parecía ser…yo!, al parecer se veía miedo, desesperación, ira, dolor en sus ojos al ver la cabeza de Isabel en el suelo, al encontrar a ese gigante comiéndose a Farlan y después lanzándolo al suelo como si fuera basura?, ese otro yo decidió atacarlo, gritaba con cada corte que le daba a ese titán, llego al punto de decapitarlo, destrozarle un brazo y a la vez seguir atacándolo , ya una vez muerto, ese otro yo perdió su humanidad, el solo se quedó viendo al suelo (a la cabeza de Isabel), sollozando, pero alzo su cabeza y me miraba con una mirada fría, de una persona muerta, yo solo quería despertar y nada más…

A la mañana siguiente:

Desperté…

Solo fue una simple pesadilla, nada más, pero estaba solo, a la vez con un dolor de cadera, estúpido Farlan por que fue tan duro ayer, pero a la vez donde estará?

Decidí ponerme unos boxers y caminar a la cocina, solo me encontré con una simple nota…

 _ **Querido Levi…**_

 _ **Si preguntas donde estoy, me fui junto con Isabel a hacer algunas cosas.**_

 _ **Volveré más tarde, lo siento por ese dolor de cadera.**_

 _ **Besos, con todo cariño Farlan.**_

Farlan se fue a donde no tendré idea pero eso ya no importa solo estaré dudando por ese extraño sueño…

Farlan PDV

Isabel, crees que a Levi le guste este? –digo señalando un anillo-

Un!, tal vez y si le das este a mi "hermano" le encantara! –dice señalando un anillo con un pequeño ópalo (es una hermosísima gema)

Buena decisión Isabel!

Después de eso llamo al dueño de la tienda para decirle que ya elegí el anillo, lo pague y decidimos volver a mi departamento.

Crees que Levi diga si?

Obvio que va decir si tontito –dice Isabel dándome una sonrisa-

Y por qué lo crees?

Que tu si preguntas demasiado eh?, mi "hermano" te quiere, siempre se andan tomando de manos y haces esas cosas que hacen las parejas.

Espero que aceptes Levi –me digo a mi mismo-

Farlan, cuidado! –dice Isabel gritando-

Simplemente veo un camión acercándose y después todo se pone negro.

Me despierto lentamente sintiendo algo tomándome de mi mano, al parecer era Levi, pero que pasaba?, sentía una gran presión en mi pecho.

Levi… ese eres tú?

Despertaste bastardo! –dice Levi al parecer su voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando-

Que… que paso?

No sé cómo decírtelo, tú e Isabel sufrieron un accidente automovilístico, Isabel y tú terminaron heridos gravemente.

E Isabel como esta!

No, no te alteres, pero Isabel… ella…. Ella está muerta!

Muerta…

Después de eso sentía como esa presión en mi pecho empeoraba, veía todo borroso y a la vez se veía a Levi llorando

Farlan, no….no te vayas!

Lo… siento Levi, te amo, desearías… casarte conmigo? –Digo soltando algunas lágrimas-

Estúpido! Este no es el momento!

Solo… sí o no aceptas? –Digo tomando la mano con la poca fuerza que me queda-

Si… si acepto –dice Levi llorando-

Entonces, puedo irme tranquilo –digo dándole un beso a Levi-

Al final entraron algunos doctores sacando a Levi del cuarto, y todo se tornó negro (de nuevo)

Simplemente morí…

3ra Persona

Como esta Farlan? –Dice Levi en un tono de preocupación-

Perdone señor Ackerman, el señor Church ha muerto…

Que!? Eso no es posible él no ha muerto, él debe seguir vivo!

Señor cálmese

Como calmarme si la persona que más he amado se ha muerto!

Tiempo después…

Soledad…

Simplemente soledad…

Los días de Levi eran más grises, sin Isabel ni Farlan, a la vez desde el funeral de ellos Levi empezó a sentir malestares, vomitaba lo que comía, el doctor posiblemente decía que era una enfermedad, pero Levi no creía que estaba enfermo él es un omega, mientras tanto Farlan un alfa, entonces decidió comprar unas cuantas pruebas de embarazo, entonces en realidad el mundo de Levi se "rompió"

Esto no es posible –dice Levi-

Por qué ahora?

Por qué? –dice Levi con los ojos llorosos-

La verdad es de que todas las pruebas que se hizo marcaban positivo, el mundo de Levi se derrumbó completamente, con Farlan muerto como iba a cuidar a su hijo, él no era capaz de abortar, solo decidió tenerlo.

Pasaron los días…

Semanas…

Meses…

El solo esperaba, viendo a esa misma ventana, sintiendo su sobresaliente vientre era el hijo que Farlan siempre hubiese querido tener, como hubiese reaccionado, estaría feliz, él lo estaría?

Lloraba…

Sufría…

Por qué a el?

Siempre se preguntaba, pero ya no importaba, todas esas lágrimas de dolor se volvieron de alegría al ver a su hijo, era exactamente idéntico a Farlan con esos dos hermosos ojos color gris (dorado?) y con el pelo color negro de Levi, como se hubiese puesto Farlan?, estaría feliz, sorprendido, orgulloso? Nadie sabe…

La vida simplemente pasa…

Solo son simples cosas del destino…


End file.
